Cold Blooded Love
by iloooveedc
Summary: The drakes left a year ago,but when the left they caused alot of pain and death. Lucy, Kieran, Hunter and Christabel are not the same anymore. The drakes are back and it seems everybody wants them... dead.  crap summary, story is much better! r&r!
1. When you left Everything Changed

**This is my first story, ive been planning it for ages and i wrote it and edited it and everythinggg! pleasee give me your honest answers about it! btw im having some trouble about what i shall call this, i called it blood roots but i mite change it to; Chaos, Cold Blooded Love, Blood Love, Blood Cravings, Blood runs deep, Immortals, Dead Blood... when you review tell me what you think i should call it or send me a message or something! i want a name with blood it in seeing as alyxandra havrey has blood in all of her books :L :L**

**NOW! REAAAD AND ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>365.242199 days ago the drakes left me. ( that is actually how many days there are in a year)<p>

3 days later, my parents were attacked. They had finally finished their 'pilgrimage' around India and were making their way back to Violet Hill when a lorry slammed into the back of their taxi, the lorry kept slamming into them until they were forced to break and ended up skidding of a road, the taxi didn't break on time so they ended up flipping upside down, you know on those thriller or action movies where the car gets rammed by another car and they fall of a cliff or they end up rolling over and over again and then suddenly it bursts into flames... yeah well that's what happened to my parents, well expect the whole falling off a cliff. The bad thing about it was it may seem that I was there when it all happened but I wasn't, it was videoed, whoever was in the van videoed it all happening but the worse thing was hearing my parents screams and cry for help and then hearing those evil bastards laugh...

They were lucky that a car was driving pass stopped (well they had to stop the road was blocked) and called an ambulance on time, just a few minutes later and both my parents could of been in the ground. Hey, at least only one is. They were both in critical conditions just on the edge of death both of them holding in on the last line of life. The day after they were brought it the driver of the taxi passed away. I spent every day in the hospital by their bed side refusing to move or to eat, basically doing what I did when the drakes left. Every night I stayed awake until my body started screaming at me to sleep, a few days later when I was dozing off I heard the cardiopulmonary bypass machine thingy (you know the heart machine) started beeping little did I know that it meant I would lose one of my parents..

**(Flashback)**

_I felt my head moving to the side, I felt myself drifting of...no come on Lucy! Stay awake what if your parents wake u, but I couldn't, I had eaten properly for days, I hadn't talked to anybody for days I hadn't slept for days and now everything was taking its toll... then I heard a smooth beeping noise and then I heard gasping. My eyes flung open to see my dad's head raised and gasping. I rushed to his side._

_He looked up at me with lifeless eyes, his whole face pale and dead. (Because of me)..._

_"Lucy..." my dad choked._

_I grabbed a hold of his hand "Dad! Your okay... you're okay. God, I'm so sorry! This if my fault..."_

_"Lucy, this isn't-" he started coughing. I ran over to the sink at the back of the room, grabbed a glass of water and was back at my dad's side in a second "Thank you" he whispered as he drank._

_"Sweetie...I'm sorry this is my fault..." I stared at my dad in confusion, he had got hit by a truck and nearly died how could he think it was his fault, it was mine... and the drakes..._

_"Dad, this isn't your fault"_

_"It is Lucky!" as soon as he said my full name I knew that what he was saying was serious "I should of listened to your mother, I should of never let you stay with the drakes for as long as you did...ever since you met them you were in danger, we all were, but it was our fault.. My fault, mine and your mother always left you alone so of course you would go to the drakes..."_

_"Dad, what are you trying to say?" I was reeeallly confused._

_He sighed "I knew one day that something like this would kill me..."_

_"Like what?"_

_"This... Lucky, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we always left you, that we never gave you much attention that we always talked about stuff you didn't like and now I'm sorry the drakes are gone...I really am" I didn't really understand what he was talking about but so what. He had just come out of a critical condition._

_"Dad, I don't really understand what you're talking about but still if you think this is your fault or mums it isn't!_

_"But it is, lucky. The drakes always knew that one day this would happen, that they would have to leave because everybody they knew would be in danger, they knew. I knew your mother knew, of course deep down inside of you, you knew to but you didn't want to acknowledge it. Maybe... maybe if me and your mother stayed at home instead of always going away or if we stopped you going to the drakes when you were younger this wouldn't of happened... do you see what I mean?"_

_It all came clear to me what he was talking about, but before I could say anything my dad started coughing again, this time coughing blood.._

_"Dad" I got another glass of water and gave it to him, he laid back down on his bed and then suddenly his breathing became funny all wheezy like a smokers "dad..."_

_"Lucky...I...I...I think it's my time..." What was he chatting about...? Oh. No!_

_"Dad. No! I'll get help! I ran out the room and started screaming like a banshee "HELP! HELP PLEASE!" it was quite late so there were only a few nurses, but they heard me... some of them ran straight into the room one of them asked what had happened and that's when I started stuttering.." I..I don't know, he was fine he woke up and was talking and then...he started coughing, coughing blood and he..." then me, Lucky Hamilton burst into tears. 2 doctors ran down the hall and into the room i followed after them even though they told me to go "Lucky...Lucky..." my dad mumbled._

_"Dad! It's going to be okay! Hang in there okay? For me!" I shouted, the heart machine started beeping vigorously._

_He smiled, well he tried to "Lucky, I don't think I was meant to survive this...I love you okay?" and then he looked off to left, I looked at what he was looking at... mum..._

_"Tell her I love her too, you two were the best thing that ever happened to me, I love you, and I'll always be with you in here..." he pointed to his heart_

_"Dad, please, please..." the tears started coming out. Dad started to close his eyes, I felt one of the nurses grab me but I shook her off, dad's eyes were closed and he had a faint smile on his pale lips "Dad please..Please don't go..." his lips mouthed the words ''im sorry' and then he was gone, the smile disappeared, the heart machine stopped beeping, I looked up to see a red line... He was gone"_

**(End of flashback)**

A week after my dad died, my mum woke up. When she found out that dad was gone she cried and cried, she didn't let anyone touch her not the nurses or doctors, not even me. 2 weeks later she was released, she had been lucky out of the 3, whilst my dad had a 50% survival rate and the taxi driver 35% survival rate; my mother had had a 85% survival rate. We went home and we pretended everything was okay until the next day my uncle and auntie were attacked too... yes Christabel's parents. I wouldn't really say attacked seeing as they were in the shop when the whole isle collapsed on them, Auntie Clarissa managed to get away quickly but Uncle Ric ended up getting a few cuts and bruises but they were okay. After that my mum just broke down she would cry to sleep every night she wouldn't let anyone see or talk to her not even me or her own brother (Uncle Ric) and then that's when she turned her anger towards me, she started blaming me for everything, if I hadn't met the drakes this wouldn't of happened if I never met the drakes if I acted more like the daughter they wanted if I cared more about chi and stuff this wouldn't of happened I never knew it was that bad until she tried to kill herself I found her lying in the bath tub with pills around her but luckily I called 911 on time, but she was in a coma even to this day she still is because of me, because of the drakes...

2 months later, Hunter and Kieran were ambushed during a helios-ra mission, they were beaten up very badly, if it wasn't for Hart going to help them later on, on their mission they could have been seriously hurt even possibly dead. Then me and Christabel were attacked, we were lucky the first time we decided to not get the school bus home which was lucky seeing as the brakes got cut off and the bus smashed into a river and vampires attacked them (of course none of them knew it was vampires or the people that 'think they saw vampires' were just classed as crazy, they thought they were attacked by animals) but the second time we weren't lucky(hence why my name should be 'un'lucky) we were walking to my house when out of nowhere hands grabbed us from behind, we managed to escape by using my 'great-nose-punches' and Christabel's 'amazing-heel-kicking'. Yet again, this all happened because of the drakes...

You properly want to know how I know this is the drakes fault. Well, the day after they left I got sent a letter, saying all kinds of stuff, saying how the drakes never really saw me as a sister or friend how they were using me and Kieran, Hunter and Christabel and so on, and how that seeing as we became involved with them that we should pay for what they had done (what the drakes had done to the person who sent this letter) and seeing as I knew them the longest and I was the closest friendship wise and family wise, that me and my family would pay for this, and I guess they did. My dad is gone; my mum even after about 9 nine months is still in a coma. We all lost something, I lost my parents and nearly lost myself.. Christabel nearly died twice and her parents left her because they couldn't stand her anymore. Hunter nearly died too and she also lost her Grandfather he was kidnapped and supposedly was dead. Kieran also nearly died to, but he also gained something he found his mother or well she found him it was all happy happy until she disappeared and her body was found dead when a few Helios-Ra agents were on a mission...

But it doesn't matter now. Because now I've grown up, I don't need the drakes, I never did, and I never will.

None of us needed them, they caused us pain, grief and death, a lot of death and there's only so much a teenager could handle... but also they were holding us all back from are true abilities.

I'm happier now than I have ever been. Now, I have everything I wanted. I used to think the drakes were everything, but not being able to even be in the same room with your best friend or not being able to make out with your boyfriend for more than 5 minutes because you were human is not everything. What I have now is everything what would make it complete would be if I could have my parents back and if I could kill the drakes. I know the first thing isn't possible but the second is...

Yeah, but your thinking how the hell can I, the loud-mouth-talkative-girl who punches everything, kill a royal family who have dealt with assassinations and everything possibly possible!

Well I can because, I've changed. I've changed a lot. I'm not the old Lucy, the sweet but loud girl, the one who used to dress crazy and always go a bit OTT with her jewellery and who used to love dressing up in Aunt Hyacinth gowns and corsets, who pretended to not know what really bothered Solange and Nicholas (me, or well my blood) the girl who always had to be protected. Now, I'm different.

Because, now I'm...

Lucy Hamilton, one of the best agents in X Academy.

Lucy Hamilton, one of the best young assassins ever.

Lucy Hamilton... **half** _vampire_..


	2. Do dreams mean Something?

**sorrry just a little note again :L THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS PEOPLE! ****& btw thanks _babehangel, _i think ill just keep the tittle the same :D**

**_Hunter_-n_-Quinn_: sorry if its confusing! yeaaah they are half vamps/assassins too! you'll find out about thaat soon dw ;)**

**btw just to warn ya, if you were expecting a short story well nopee this mite be quite long, im not sure how long though :/ :L **

**okaay, im gonna leave you to read on byeee :) xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Nicholas POV<strong>

_I was running, running for my life. I felt myself flying through the woods; I looked beside me and saw Duncan and Marcus running beside me. I looked around and saw Logan and Isabeau running past me, Solange, Quinn and Sebastian running on my other side and mum and dad in front of us..._

_Correction, we were running, running for our lives._

_We had always been the predators and everyone else our prey. We had been the hunter whilst everyone else the hunted. But right now we were being chased, we were being hunted. We were the prey._

_We were running from them. Running from the people who wanted to hurt us...kill us..._

_But who were they?_

_We ran for ages, are feet never once making a sound against the wet forest floors. We ran until we lost them._

_We finally erupted into a big clearing. It looked familiar, but I just couldn't place it. We all gathered together. Mum and dad started checking us to see if we were all okay, we all walked towards the middle of the clearing and just collapsed on the floor._

_"Who... who were they. Why do they want to kill us?" Solange asked, her voice quivering._

_I pulled Solange into a hug, and she cried into my chest._

_"I don't know honey, but we will soon find out" Mum said coming over to smooth Solange's hair._

_"They weren't Hel-bar were they?" Quinn asked._

_"No" Dad said bluntly._

_"They weren't Hosts either?" Marcus asked._

_"No" Dad said bluntly, again._

_"What about the Hounds?" Connor asked._

_"No. Why would my people attack two of their own people?" Isabeau said, meaning her and Logan._

_"They wouldn't" Mum said._

_"Helios-ra?" Duncan asked._

_"No" Dad, Mum, Quinn and Solange said at the same time. Before any of us could suggest anything else there were noises coming from the forest. There was the crunching of branches, there was a few off and on heartbeats, there was the whisper of wind and then it stopped._

_Dad stood up "Quickly up, there coming. We need to get out of her before they come..."_

_"Too late" a very, very familiar voice called out. I could recognize that voice anywhere... _

_Lucy..._

_We all stood up and turned around. Four shadows came out of the dark of the forest._

_Hearing her voice was different to actually seeing her, and seeing the other three people that I thought I would never see again._

_The people trying to kill us were the people we loved, the people we left._

_Lucy, Kieran, Hunter, Christabel._

_"Why, hello drakes. Nice to see you again" Kieran's voice rang out through the clearing._

_We all stood staring at them not moving at all, it was like we were paralyzed._

_"It's a shame though..." Christabel's sweet voice echoed._

_"Yes, such a shame that we have to... dispose of you all" Hunter smiled, not just a normal smile, a smile full of malevolence._

_Then Lucy took a few steps towards us, but none of us moved we couldn't. She stopped and closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Her eyes flung open and she smiled._

_"Sorry drakes, but it's time for you to pay for what you did to us"..._

I shot up straight in my bed. Breathing deeply and sweating which is strange... Seeing as I'm a vampire. I looked at the window it was night. I quietly got up and went to the bathroom, splashed cold water on my face and went downstairs taking deep breathes. The dream didn't mean anything. Well I hoped it didn't. Maybe it was because we were thinking of about coming back to Violet Hill, maybe we were being warned. I sighed, I just woke up I shouldn't have so much on my mind. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of blood. The warm liquid slid down my throat, I took small gulps, savouring the sweet taste. When I finished I chucked the bottle away and headed into the living room.

I walked in and looked around to see the rest of my family. They all looked up at me. They all had a pale ghastly look on their face.

Dad spoke up "Son, did you have a dream about-"

He was cut off by Solange running down the stairs shouting "Omg, omg, omg" She ran pass me and into the living room "OMG! I had this...this dream! And we were running and running and running from something and then we were in this massive clearing. Then suddenly Lucy, Kieran, Hunter and Christabel just popped out of nowhere and where all like sorry but we have to kill you and..." she cut of when she saw everyone's faces.

I looked around at everyone. We all looked at each other...

"We had that dream too..." Dad trailed off.

We had all had the same dream.

"Boys" Mum said then she looked at Solange and Isabeau "and girls" she looked at dad, he nodded.

She sighed "Were moving back to Violet Hill"...

* * *

><p><strong> tell me what you think ;D<strong>


	3. Were are back, but what happened to you!

**Okay 3rd chapter is up! sorry its sooo long! but please reaaad :D **

**hunter-n-quinn... hope you like, it has hunter and quinn's pov )**

**& This is dedicated to meine beste Freundin... book-bag-97, thaaanks for listening to me when i came round and just chatted a loud of rubbish about this story! :L :L **

**Now read people :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Hunters POV<strong>

We've waited so long.

Sooo bloody long, just so we can kill those sons of bitches.

Well we've waited a few months but I must say I bet Boss would be happy after years he finally gets to watch the Drakes die...

The atmosphere in the room was tense, you could hear the clicking of the fan, the impatient feet taping and you could hear the scraping of Boss's pencil against paper.

You see, we were waiting for information to come back that the Drakes were really at the airport. They had sent a letter to one of the Royal families saying they would be coming back and travelling by car, of course they properly knew that the letter would somehow find their way to the people who wanted to kill them. Us, the Hel-bar and (they didn't know this but) one of the Royal Families too.

The door in Boss's office flew open, Nero and two of his bodyguards, who I recognised as Palmer and Allen, walked through. He stood there for a while. Nobody said anything we all just stared at him to see what he was going to say, if the Drakes weren't at the 'Dales Airport' then we were screwed like seriously. We had this all planned, we knew were to enter from, were all the exits were and _everything_!

"Well..." Boss spoke up, you could tell he was angry at Nero for creating all this tension but he was also desperate to know.

Suddenly Nero grinned, a very big cheesy evil grin.

This meant that they were on their way to the airport...

And then we were all grinning and cheering.

"They're going to land, in about an hour tops, which gives you guys enough time to weapon up get everything ready and get there" Nero said as he sat down in the chair opposite Boss's desk.

Boss was smiling, which he didn't do often, but it was nice.

"Some of the TDK's are getting ready too, they'll meet the rest of the agents at the airport" Nero told Boss.

The TDK's stands for 'The Deadly Killers' a very old and famous assassin group, made up of up of strong willed humans from the age of 17 and onwards. The main ages in the group were 18-25 though. They were first named 'Killers' but after a while changed to 'Deadly Killers' because even though they are human they are literally very deadly and now they were even more deadlier because they have half vampire agents working with them. Their leaders Boss and Nero were also the leaders of The Board.

The Board is basically a group of people that make decisions for X Academy and for the TDK, a bit like governors at a school, so agents from X Academy and assassins from TDK teamed up together most times.

"Are agents from XAA coming to?" Luke asked. Luke was Boss's 2nd in command.

"Yes they are, but only the 10 that were chosen" Boss replied "Amber, go tell them to get ready"

"On it" Amber was already walking to the door. Amber was Boss's 3rd in command.

Boss relaxed in his chair, and then he looked at me, Lucy, Christabel and Kieran.

"You ready?" He asked. We all nodded, he smiled.

"Good...what's the plan again?" Nero turned to look at us. It was obvious he knew the plan he just wanted to make sure we knew it.

"Well, me and Christabel will be leading two groups of 5. I'll be leading Group A and Christabel will be leading Group B, I'll lead them through the East wing and..."

"I will lead Group B through the West wing, whilst Group C will come through the middle with Jason as their leader. Then we wait for Lucy and Hunter" Christabel finished with a smile.

I spoke next "Me and Lucy will come down on ropes from the roof; I'll chuck the bomb whilst Lucy chucks the bug"

"Which attaches to the bomb and lets it go off and then Group D and the TDK's come through the back entrance and then we kick the Drake's pale ugly asses" Lucy finished. Boss and Nero just stared at us.

"Okay, we won't '_kick'_ their asses we will '_kidnap'_ 3 Drake asses" I corrected.

"Well we will kidnap 3 but if we can get more Drakes then we do and then we fight the rest and leave them brutally hurt" Kieran said. Boss and Nero smiled.

"Yes... that sounds more like our plan" Boss said.

Nero stood up and clapped his hands together "Okay then, let's get this ready"

**Quinn's POV**

Connor and Nicholas had to practically drag me of the jet, probably because I couldn't stop speaking to the air hostesses, well more like I didn't want too. There were three of them and my god were they hot! There was Jenna, she had pale skin but it suited her, she had blonde hair and blue eyes and full pink lips, then there was Olivia she was olive skinned with dark hair and had that whole sexy Latino look about her and then there was May she was dark skinned with light brown hair and gorgeous hazel eyes and kissable lips. They were so hot it made me feel like I was in a sauna.

Jheeze, I didn't even get time to make out with them! Every time I walked to the toilets or to the back of our private jet with one of them we always got stopped by my parents.

"Bye Quinn" Jenna, Olivia and May waved at me from the jet's steps.

I broke out of the grip Connor and Nicholas had me in and I turned around to look at the girls. I winked at them and waved back "Bye Ladies".

As I turned around I heard Sol make a sound of disgust "Quinn, you need to stop flirting with everything that has a pretty face, boobs and an ass"

Marcus coughed "Actually it goes; boobs, ass and then pretty face"

"But I guess if they have the first 2 things then it's all good" Duncan said and the two grinned at each other.

Yeah, everyone thinks I'm the ladies man that I'm the one that has a different girl each week, but actually my 2 older brothers Marcus and Duncan well when they were younger there was a time when then they were just like me.

"Come on Quinn" Connor tugged me along to airports entrance.

We walked for a while until we reached the main area. To the left there were those screens that told you about all the flights but there was only about 3 flights on, to the right there was a Subway and Dunkin' Donuts and a few more shops but they were all closed. Me, my brothers, my sister, Isabeau, my mum and dad, Uncle Geoffrey and Aunt Hyacinth stood in a small tight circle together with are bags at are feet, we looked at each other and then looked around.

The place was deserted.

Dales Airport wasn't the most populist airport but the airport was well known and used regularly. Maybe because it was 11pm and we were in September, but it couldn't be that, it was something else. There was literally no one here expect for the 13 of us.

"Merde, something is very wrong" Isabeau said.

"Yes" Dad said, he started looking around and then he looked at Uncle Geoffrey. They both nodded and then started opening up bags and handing out stakes and … guns?

"Guns?" Nicholas asked. There was nothing wrong with guns, it was just that we didn't use them we didn't need to, a good stake to the heart normally did the job plus normal guns didn't work.

"Not just any guns…" Mum said coming over to help hand them out "UV guns" she grinned.

"And when did we get a hold of UV guns?" Logan asked.

"Someone sent them to our old house with a note saying we might need them at the airport. So Bruno sent them to us"

"Finally guns, I've always wanted to…" But I was cut off by a loud bag.

"Get back to back" Dad whispered. We all go into partners. Sol and Nick, Logan and Isabeau, Me and Connor, Duncan and Marcus, Mum and Aunt Hyacinth and then Sebastian, Dad and Uncle Geoffrey stood shoulder to shoulder behind us.

Then from the right, near Subway and Dunkin' Donuts, a group of 5 all dressed in black and with black sunglasses all came towards us.

5 people, of course we could take them on, but there was something about them that wasn't right.

"Look to your left" Connor murmured to me. I looked to my left and saw another group of 5 all dressed the same and they were coming towards us. The group in the right had a male figure in lead and the left group and a female in lead, but there was something about them which felt familiar.

"There are only 10 of them; we can take them on right?" I heard dad whisper.

We all replied with yes's and sure we can. But then the third group of 5 came out from the lift in the middle near the right. Okay 15 of them sure we could take them on.

The groups all stopped a few spaces away from us. The leaders from the right and left both took off their glasses and smiled. We all gasped but before we could say anything else. Two pieces of rope came down from the roof and two female bodies slid down them. They looked very familiar too. They were wearing the same as the others, when they were halfway down they turned towards us and took the glasses off their glasses, smiled at us and waved.

"Hello Drakes" Kieran, Christabel, Lucy and Hunter all said at the same time, and then Lucy and Hunter chucked something towards each other.

There was a bang and then smoke.

All I heard next were screams and shouts of fighting.


	4. We all love a fight

**CraZepotz, thanks for noticing my mistake :)  
><strong>

**Thanks for the reviews people. ****Btw to warn you THIS CHAPTER IS LONG! well they all are! im sorrrry if there to long but i'll try shorten them down yeaah? or is long better?**

**Okay ill leave you to read ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Connor's POV<strong>

When the first group came out from the right, I just stared at them. They looked like the FBI or some secret spies or the men in black well more like men/women in black, but the male in front looked familiar even though he was wearing dark glasses.

Then the second group came out from the left who looked the same "Look to your left" I murmured to my twin. The second group looked the same but there was a female in front that looked very _very _familiar. Then the third group came from the lift in the middle near the right. They all stopped a few spaces away from us. Then the male from the first group and female from the second group took of their glasses and smiled, every single person in my family gasped.

Christabel and Kieran just stood smiling. Then two ropes fell from the roof and two bodies descended down, but I couldn't stop staring at Christabel and Kieran... well mainly Christabel.

They looked so different, especially Christabel, she was wearing tight black trousers with a tight fitted black t-shirt with her dark glasses folded on the shirts neck, she had a belt full of stakes and guns around her waist she was also wearing steeled toe army boots. Her auburn hair fell down past her shoulders in wavy curls, her blue green eyes pierced into mine.

Then I heard gasps again from my family I looked up to see Lucy and Hunter smiling down at us.

Well this was just marvellous...

**Nicholas POV**

I just stared at the two female bodies on the ropes; well I was mostly staring at the one on my left. Was it really Lucy, My Lucy?

Yes it was, and here there was me thinking that I might possibly see Lucy again and that she would still be the same Lucy I knew and loved and that she wouldn't have a boyfriend and that she would forgive me and everything would then be okay.

Boy was I wrong, well I didn't know about the boyfriend part but still I was wrong about the rest.

Even though all four of them were smiling at us I could see in their eyes the anger they had for us.

"Hello Drakes" they said to us, all in the same tone of voice.

Lucy and Hunter threw something towards each other and then everything was a confusing mess.

There was a loud bang, and then there was smoke everywhere, and screams and shouts.

"Solange" I yelled, trying to look around for her in the swirling mass of grey trying to get into my eyes.

"Nicholas" she shouted and then I felt someone hit my shoulder and then grab my hand.

"Stay close" then suddenly the smoke started clearing and I could see everything.

There was a funny smell and something wasn't right, everyone was still and quiet. My family were all spread out all in fighting stances but they were trying to clear away the last bits of smoke.

The people in black were also spread out with their weapons out but they also didn't know what was wrong they were all looking around.

Lucy, Kieran, Hunter and Christabel stood together in the middle they were all completely armed to the teeth they had much more weapons then the other people in black did but I was guessing the weapons that weren't on them were in the bags they were carrying.

That's when I heard the snarling and the faint smell of rotten mushrooms.

_Hel-bar._

Shit.

Before anybody could react, there were 3 Hel-bar coming in from the East wing, but one moment they were Hel-bar next they were human looking.

My jaw dropped open, and so did probably everyone else's in my family, I could hear the people in black snickering at us.

But literally one moment they were all blue and snarling with their fangs out with spittle sliding down their mouths and next they looked normal, like other vampires did. The middle one walked forward in to the middle as the other two stayed by the side.

"I wish to speak to the leader of this" his rang out in a gentle tone not a menacing hungry one like the Hel-bar usually sounded like.

Lucy stepped forward with a massive black metal crossbow and started walking towards the guy until she was a few steps away from him.

Wait, Lucy was leader of all these people. Damn.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded. She looked pissed and very terrifying.

Lucy had a temper, and when she wanted to be, god she could be scary. We had all said that one say she could be as scary as my dear mother, Helena Drake.

And right now she was, I could practically feel the anger boiling off her.

But I couldn't stop staring at her, she looked so different.

She was wearing the same black clothing as everybody else, tight black trousers with a tight fitting black t-shirt and steeled toe boots. She had thigh holsters with knifes in.

Wow, thigh holsters on girls... hot!  
>She had a belt around her waist full of stakes and guns and she also had an arrow bag for her crossbow strapped over shoulder and onto her back.<p>

Then I realised she wasn't wearing glasses, which made me look at her face. She was still beautiful but she was even more beautiful if that was possible. It looked like she didn't have freckles anymore but there was just a few over her nose. Her green hazel eyes were still gorgeous but now that she didn't wear glasses anymore you could see them clearly, and her hair was not a short brown wedge bob is was just past her shoulders half straight and half curly with a little fringe. She looked older too.

And all together it just made her look really sexy.

The Hel-bar smirked "Lucy, we just came to see if you were actually here or not, just in case something had happened on your way here and you weren't able to complete your task"

She smiled and then turned around to face Christabel, Hunter and Kieran. They nodded and then spoke into microchips in their ear.

Lucy turned around walked right up in the Hel-bar's face and then she snarled "Lies" suddenly a few of the people in black turned to face the 2 other Hel-bar and just shot them.

Lucy was grinning, the Hel-bar turned back to her "You shouldn't off done that Lucky" Then he morphed back into what a Hel-bar actually looked like and suddenly there was Hel-bar all everywhere and then everyone started fighting.

It seemed like as the people in black who were actually the 'X-Academy agents" I had heard a Hel-bar call one of the people in black, wanted to kidnap/kill us, the Hel-bar just wanted to kill all of us and my family, well we all just wanted to get out their alive. Which I wouldn't be if I didn't stop staring at Lucy well not just Lucy her, Christabel, Hunter and Kieran as well.

But I couldn't, none of my family could, since when had they been able to kill like this?

I turned around to see a Hel-bar charging at me, I grabbed a stake from my pocket and ran forward, kicking the Hel-bar in the face and stunning them for a moment which gave me an advantage; I moved around the back of the Hel-bar and staked it through the back. I yanked my stake out covered in blood just as it turned to ashes and then I continued my staring.

I saw Hunter stake the Hel-bar attacking her, and then another one came from behind she turned around grabbed it by its hand and flipped it over making it crash into the stone floor and then stake them.

"Wow" I heard someone mutter from my left, I turned to see Quinn staring, and then he turned to look at me "Did you see that?" his eyes were popping out.

"Yes" then I glanced over his shoulder "Now turn around, person in black about to grab you" he turned around and started wresting with the person.

I saw a few 'X-Academy agents' ugh, I didn't like that name, I'm just going to stick with people in black, come towards me. I heard a little screech and turned to see Solange on the floor with a Hel-bar on top off her. I ran towards her, came up behind the Hel-bar and staked him. I gave a hand to Solange to help her up.

"Thanks" she muttered whilst sweeping ashes of her. Then there were loud noises and we both turned to see more people in black come from the same way the others did there was shouts and everybody seemed a little bit distracted.

"Everyone together" I heard my dad say. We all ran towards each other, everyone assessing to see if the other one was okay.

"Everybody okay?"Mum asked. There were nods and grunts. There was a loud crash and people in white t-shirts and black trousers swarmed in from behind us.

Great, more people trying to kill us. The people in white started coming towards us, we all got ready and bared are fangs.

"No, stop" I heard dad's sharp voice but before he could say anything else there was snarls and shouts, we turned around to see the Hel-bar all on the left side of the room and all the people in black on the right.

"Guild, what are you doing here?" It sounded like Kieran's voice.

"Guild!" one of the whites in the front snapped "I thought we were the Helios-Ra"

Me and my brothers all looked at each other... the Helios-Ra, so they _were_ going to _kill_ us.

The Hel-bar and the people in black both laughed.

"You may consider yourself the Helios-ra, but they didn't kill vampires and then help them!" one of the Hel-bar snapped.

"No, we kill bad vampires like you and we help good vampires like the drakes" somebody in white spitted out.

So they _were_ going to _help_ us.

"Well then, I say we just fight and see who gets the drakes" Someone shouted out and then everybody was fighting.

_Again_

But at least we had help. I handed over a stake to Logan just as Isabeau kicked a Hel-bar towards him and he staked it.

Then people started slowly retreating, the Hel-bar started running away, the people in black started slowly walking away with hurt ones or were lifted off by ropes coming down from the roof and the people in white started to retreat us away. Quinn and Solange came up behind me; we stood for while just staring, there was still some fighting going on.

Lucy had dropped her crossbow ages ago and was fighting hand to hand or with guns. A person in white ran towards her, she grabbed a gun from her left holster twisted it around in her hand and shot them, they went straight down shaking and spamming on the floor. Two Hel-bar came up from behind her she turned around, grabbed one flipped it over and staked it, before the other one could react she was up and had him in a headlock, then another Hel-bar came towards them, she dropped the one in the headlock and then spun sideways in the air and landed in front of the Hel-bar and then staking him. She turned around, grabbed a gun from her right holster and shot the Hel-bar who was in the headlock. She stood up not even breathing hard.

"Shit" I heard Quinn mutter, me and Solange just nodded. Then Lucy looked straight at us and smiled, but her smile froze us, it was like we couldn't move and she walked towards us, she stopped and picked up her crossbow and aimed it as us.

"No" I heard Solange whisper, I heard shouts and then a girl in white with long blonde hair piled into a messy bun was in front of us. Lucy paused and she lowered the crossbow.

"Hannah" Lucy smiled.

"Lucy, I'm afraid if you kill these people I'm going to have to kill you" Hannah said straightforward.

"Lucy" Kieran shouted. Hunter and Christabel were tying themselves onto one of the ropes and so was Kieran but also waiting for Lucy.

Lucy turned around to nod at him and then looked back at Hannah and smiled "Ha, ill like to see you try" then she titled her head "Your brother...he called me the other day and said..." she broke off and grinned "why don't you ask him, I'm sure he'll tell you"

I heard Hannah growl low in her throat, Lucy's smile just got bigger and then she started slowly walking back. I looked around to see my family watching Lucy too and then look at each other.

"Hey drakes" all heads snapped towards her "I like that new tattoo Bruno has on his neck of the Drake family crest" Kieran, Hunter and Christabel started laughing. Lucy finally reached the rope and started tying it on. Then all four of them looked at us.

"Now he has two puncture wounds to go with it" Christabel said. They all smiled at us and then they were being pulled up by the rope.

Two puncture wounds... they had bitted Bruno.

"Liam" Mum said "Already on it" Dad replied taking his phone out.

"So, I'm guessing there the bad guys right?" Quinn asked. We all just rolled are eyes.


	5. Memories and Trouble

**yoooooo its meee :) yeah i know, i haven't writeen for a longg timee and im sorrrry but heres my next long ass chapterr, which you have to readd because it explains quite alot :)**

**so I've had over like 100 hits but only like 21 reviews? well all i can say is can you pleaaseee review i'll lovee youu forever!**

**so yeppp reaad tell me what you think and yeah do my poll please (which is on my profile) OKAAY REAAAD! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

_I was in the shower, singing along to the songs on my phone, even though I was completely out of tune._

_**'I gottaaaa a feeling... woooooohooo**_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good night...**_

_**That tonight's gonna be a goood night...**_

_**That tonight's gonna be a goood, goood night'**_

_**'Feelingg... woooooohooo-'**_

_"LUCY! LUCY!" Quinn shouted, he started banging on my door, but I ignored him. The song changed to 'rolling in the deep' by Adele... boo yaa!_

_"Oh yeah!" I shouted, then putting on my worst singing voice, I sang along. I could hear Quinn practically crying for me to stop._

_**'Theresss a fire, starting in my heart,**_

_**REAACHING! A fever pitch and its bringing me outtaa the dark'**_

_"LUCCCYY! NOO STOP! PLEASEE! LUCY STOP!" His fists started pounding even harder on the door._

_**'Suddeeenlyy, I seeeeee you crystal clear,**_

_**Go ahead-' **_

_"LUCY!" three voices chorused together. Next thing I knew the door flew open and the music cut off._

_I screamed, reached out through the curtains, grabbed a towel quickly and wrapped myself up and pulled back the curtains to see three very angry hot vampires staring at me from inside the bathroom. With one of them holding my phone._

_"Heeeeeeeey guys" I smiled "what brings you here?"_

_Quinn, Logan and Nicholas just glared at me, they stood side by side with their arms crossed looking like an unmovable wall._

_"Just to remind you Lucy, in case you have forgotten. You live with vampires" Nicholas spoke up._

_"Yes, which means, when we tell you to stop and you don't, we will make you stop" Quinn said._

_"And which also means, that we can __hear__ and see, muccch better than you" Logan said._

_I sighed and crossed my arms "And I'm going to remind you, in case you have forgotten that I'm a girl" I looked at Nicholas "Which means that when I'm in the bathroom I'm going to take long and I don't care if you need the toilet or you what me to stop singing I will do what I want" I glared at Quinn, and then I looked at Logan "Also that sounds kind of perverted, seeing as I am only in a towel which means I'm naked underneath..." I let on what I was suggesting get into their minds._

_As soon as the word 'naked' even left my mouth they all snickered. _

_Quinn raised his eyebrows "How about you... show us what's underneath?" he wagged his eyebrows. _

_My mouth just dropped open and I stared at him, only Quinn could use such innuendos, he didn't even care that he just said that in front of my boyfriend or that the whole house could off heard him._

_Logan just turned to look at him and laughed "Dude..."_

_Nicholas face turned into a mask of confusion/humour/anger "Bro, are you hitting on my girlfriend?"_

_Quinn just smiled "Why yes, I think I am"_

_"You're hitting on my girlfriend... in front of me... and whilst your own girlfriend is only about 5 minutes away from this house?" Nicholas just looked baffled._

_"Yes, dear brother, I just hit on your girlfriend in front of you and whilst my own girlfriend is about 5 minutes away from this house" Quinn just kept on smiling._

_Nicholas whacked him on the head._

_Well that finally wiped the smirk of his face "OW" he screeched "What was that for?"_

_"Well I think, dear brother. It was because you hit on his girlfriend" Logan said, he grabbed Quinn by the arm and dragged him out "Come on, Quinn"_

"_Well I couldn't let the chance pass" Quinn said "Do you know how hard it's been for me lately?" _

_The door shut behind them. I just stared, wow Quinn Drake. A player and always will be even with a girlfriend... Ha, wait until Hunter found out..._

_(Later on the day)_

_The drakes had been acting weird all week, well expect this morning with the whole me singing to loud and upsetting everyone that was normal but Quinn's innuendo kind of wasn't._

_But that was the least of my worries. Every time I walked into the room conversation would be hushed and everybody's faces would look grim. Then there was the whispering and the looks. It was annoying me._

_I tried talking to Solange but she kept going out with Kieran..._

_"Hey Nicky" I said as I walked into the shed or where 'me and nick usually made out' he had asked me to meet me here so here I was. He had been acting the weirdest next to Solange. _

_He stood up "Lucy" was all he said, he didn't even call me lucky. I walked over to him and wound my hands around his neck. He stiffened, but I ignored it, I grabbed his chin and pressed my lips against his hard cold ones. I pressed myself against him but he didn't move he just stood still; it was like kissing a statue. I let go and stepped back._

_"Nicky..." suddenly I felt my wrists being grabbed, I was swung around and my back was pushed up against the wall. The hard wood started biting into my shoulder, Nicholas's hold on my wrist tightened. He bent forward, his lips touching my neck, I felt a shudder go through him and he jerked away from me and backed up into the middle of the room. I just stood backed up against the wall, breathing heavily not knowing what to do._

_"Lucy..." Nicholas trailed off, he had his back to me, but then he turned around "I can't do this anymore. I can't do, Solange can't do it. None of us can!" _

_"Do what?" I murmured._

_"THIS!" he shouted, and waved his hands in the air, motioning everything. He took a deep breath and looked at me "You are a human."_

_I just stared at him not knowing what he was trying to say._

_"We. Are. Vampires" he took a step forward "We are two different species. We were not created to mix, because WE KILL YOU" he took another deep breath and another step forward._

_"Truth is, every time I kiss you, I don't feel anything. The only thing I feel is bloodlust, bloodlust because I can hear your heart... I can smell your blood. When we kiss your heart starts beating rapidly and your blood flows quicker through your veins, which makes me just want to rip out your throat..." the hard lines on his face said everything._

_He was being deadly serious._

_"Hell, we all want to rip out your throat. Especially when you start talking and won't shut up, that just makes it EVEN WORSE!" his voice rose up on the last words._

_I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I was actually speechless, for once... I didn't think this had ever happened to me, well actually I never thought that I would ever be left speechless but hearing your boyfriend telling you that when you kiss it means nothing to him and that him and his family, the family that you practically grew up with, want to rip your throat out, well that does leave one speechless. _

_"Frankly, I don't know how my brothers actually coped all these years, but they did, and now they can't. None of us can... Lucky..." he was using the full name "Were over okay? You're a weakness to me...to us and we don't need any more weakness. Really, you should of left ages ago, but we knew you would just put up a fight and have a tantrum and none of us could be bothered to deal with your tantrums" He stopped and took a few more steps towards me, just about 3 more stops and he would be in front of me. He made a sound at the back of his throat, a sound of disgust "We don't need you Lucky, well of course we don't need you, you don't do anything for us but get us into more trouble, and we don't want you. Never have and never will. You can go live your human life and we can go live our vampire life... I guess this will be easier when were gone"_

_My eyes widened, I just stood and stared at him. Now, I know how all those girls feel in books when there boyfriend breaks up with them or they get told that someone never really loved them or that there were a waste of time... Yeah, it's a horrible feeling. I didn't want to register what he was trying to say to me so I focused on his last words..._

_"When you're gone?" I managed to say, but it came out as a whisper. _

_Next thing I knew, he was in my face. His eyes tight and angry, his mouth a hard line "Yes, when were gone. We are leaving Lucky. Were leaving Violet Hill, and were leaving you" and with that he walked out the barn. I could off stayed in the barn and thought of what he had said, or cried or whatever most teenage girls would do. But I didn't, I ran out after him. Of course him being a vampire and having super speed he was already gone, but I didn't care. Just as I was about to storm through the back door in the kitchen, conversation drifted through the window. I ducked behind the window and listened._

_"...Can't wait till we go, we can finally leave this bloody place..." The voice sounded like Marcus? Duncan? Defiantly one of them._

_"Finally we can get away from all these clingy human girls, Jheeze... don't they understand when I tell them it's over, it's over?" Quinn said. Yep, that defiantly was Quinn._

_"Quinn. Just because you'll meet other girls doesn't mean there will be different people. Humans are all the same" Connor said._

_"Difficult. Stubborn. Irritating" Nicholas voice drifted off._

_"Picky. Loud. A nuisance" Logan said._

_Liam sighed "They may look different and seem different but they are all alike"_

_"Of course they are. There humans. There nothing... They just always come and go for us" Sebastian said... Wow. That was one of the longest things I'd heard him say._

_But what they were saying wasn't true. We weren't alike we were different, nobody was there same, and we were certainly not nothing! However the last thing Sebastian said was true I guess. They were vampires. The drakes were a very old royal family. They had properly always watched people around them die, and so would the drake sons and daughter. They could live forever and not age, but humans did... _

_"Son..." I heard Liam say._

_"Liam, there right. Humans don't exactly mean much to us do they? They don't help us. They only thing we gain from them is blood. We don't care for them, they don't care for us. The only person that actually means anything to us who isn't a vampire is Bruno" Helena spoke up._

_I gasped. My hand flew up to my mouth as soon as I said it. I heard the drakes go all silent. I got up and quickly ran behind a wall around the corner. The back door opened, and I heard people coming out then I heard voices._

_"Who was it?" _

_"Lucy..."_

_"She heard us"_

_"Yes, I guess she did"_

_"It doesn't matter. It's about time she knew the truth"..._

My head banged against something hard and jolted me out of my flashback. We were driving back to X-Academy. The van was silent, seeing as everyone was either angry or upset about failing plus we were still waiting for the phone call from Boss and Nero and the longer they didn't call the greater the chance that we were going to get are butts kicked. We knew as soon as we got back we were going to have to face the wrath of the mighty Nero.

Ah, Dante Dai Nero Akuhei. Aka Nero, yeah I know really strange name well he's 3 quarters Italian and 1 quarter Japanese. Which I have to say is pretty cool, but for his name it might sound really super evil and cheesy but is name had a meaning; 'Nero' meant powerful in Latin, 'Dai' meant great one and 'Akuhei' meant evil in Japanese and Nero was exactly what his name said he was very powerful, leader of The Board and the TDK and properly other things we didn't know about, he is very full of himself but I guess when your him you have right to be and my god was he bad/evil. Sometimes I got strange vibes of him like he knew something that even Boss didn't know or that he was going to do something bad but that was the way he was. The Akuhei family used to be part of the Raktapa council many maaany years ago but were exiled for being too evil and killing innocent humans, since then they had lost contact with everybody, then a few years ago Dante and a few other family members appeared out nowhere and yeah...him and Boss took over the TDKs and set up X-Academy and well it's all a long story.

Thomas Amori, aka Boss. Boss is the head teacher of X-Academy and the leader of The Board and the TDK with Nero. The Amori's also used to be part of the Raktapa council and also very good friends with the Drakes, Thomas and Liam used to be childhood friends, until an accident left them all dead expect for Thomas but Thomas mishearing somebody speaking thought it was the Drakes fault that his family had died so he swore revenge even though the Drakes were like a second family to him. You would think he would be all horrible and uptight and bossy but to be honest he wasn't, well he wasn't to the people he knew and trusted, he was like a father figure to me and the other guys especially me, he had helped me a lot. He had set up the X-Academy to get rid of the Drakes and other people but over time we ended up doing a lot more.

Suddenly the phone in Luke's (Boss's 2nd in command) hand rang. All 10 of us just stared at the phone.

But it didn't stop ringing. Every time it would cut off and ring a few seconds later.

The phone rang over 10 times.

Boss and Nero never rang over 10 times.

Shit... we were in troubleeeee!


End file.
